Sindel/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sindel once ruled the Outworld at Shao Kahn's side as his queen. Now 10,000 years later after her untimely death, she is reborn on Earth with evil intentions. Sindel is the key to Kahn's occupation of Earth." *'Deception:' "Once again Edenia had been invaded by an Outworld threat. The Dragon King flooded this realm with Tarkatan warriors and held me captive in my own prison. My only daughter, Kitana, had somehow become his slave and guarded me night and day. I remained captive, for I could not bring myself to assault her, even to regain my freedom. Thank the Elder Gods Jade did not share my apprehension. Jade and I escaped to Outworld to discover what we could about Onaga. He had been searching Edenia for... I know not what. I fear, however, that the knowledge left behind by Shao Kahn so many years ago may be his objective. That information should have been destroyed -- but if it still exists, it could spell disaster for the realms. I cannot save my daughter Kitana until I learn more about her captor." Storyline Sindel's storyline begins tragically 10,000 years ago, when her kingdom was invaded by Shao Kahn, and she was forced to watch as her husband King Jerrod was killed, her people enslaved, herself becoming Kahn's wife through a forced wedding, and then-infant Kitana adopted by Kahn as his daughter shortly thereafter. This proved too much for her as a mother, wife, and queen, and soon after the invasion, she committed suicide to escape what she believed was eternal subservience to her new husband, but Kahn wouldn't let his new Queen go so easily and held her soul in Outworld by an unknown means, stopping her transition to the afterlife. Mortal Kombat 3/''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy However, this would not be the end of her. Gaining aid from the wicked Elder God Shinnok, Shao Kahn would conspire to bring his beloved back to life, but not in Outworld. Instead, her resurrection would take place on Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to step through the borders separating the realms and claim her for himself, thus forcing a merger between Earth and Outworld. She would also be revived in a brainwashed state, with no knowledge of her past and having complete loyalty to her "husband" Kahn. After the sorcerer Shang Tsung failed to secure Earth via the ''Mortal Kombat'' tournament, Kahn implemented this plan, and was partially successful: Sindel was reborn just as was planned, and Kahn was able to garner a partial merger of the realms by her revival before Earth's warriors defeated him. However, Kahn didn't just lose Earth in his defeat; Kitana - realizing that her mother was alive - succeeded in procuring an audience with her and convincing her of her true past, thus turning Sindel against the emperor. As Kahn's defeat also succeeded in separating it from their homerealm of Edenia, Sindel took up her rightful place on its throne, and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao Kahn for his many crimes. Mortal Kombat 4 However, those plans had to wait, as one of Sindel's people, the daughter of an Edenian ambassador to the realms named Tanya, betrayed her homeland and allowed the Netherrealm forces of the fallen Elder God Shinnok to invade the palace and the entire realm of Edenia. Though Kitana got away, Sindel herself was captured and held in her own dungeon until Shinnok's forces were defeated. Enraged at this latest invasion on her kingdom, Sindel sent Kitana to form an alliance with the Shokan armies and lead them into battle against a weakened Shao Kahn while she continued to help restore Edenia to its former beauty. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Unfortunately, Sindel's plans on restoring Edenia would once again have to wait. With the formation of the Deadly Alliance, it brought conflict between Kitana, her old friends, and her alliance and they were slain in battle only to be later resurrected by Onaga the Dragon King as mindless warriors under his control. Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' Edenia eventually fell to Onaga and Sindel was kidnapped, locked away in one of her own palace dungeons with the brainwashed Kitana serving as her guard. Sindel did not try to free herself, knowing that it would require her to harm her own daughter. With the aid of the traitor, Tanya, he would begin to scour the kingdom for the missing Kamidogu, the sources of his new and true power. Luckily, Jade managed to defeat Kitana, free Sindel and escape with her to Outworld. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sindel joined the Forces of Light for the Battle of Armageddon. She is killed by an unknown kombatant who stabs her with a sword. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3 (Semi-Canonical):' "Sindel receives visions of her true past and turns against Shao Kahn. She discovers that her true king was named Jerrod. They once had a daughter named Kitana and ruled a realm called Edenia, before Kahn took it away in their own Mortal Kombat. He used Sindel as a pawn in his quest for Earth and took Kitana as his own daughter. But in defeating Shao Kahn, Sindel frees the Earth. In doing so, she also liberates Edenia and insures a reunion with her 10,000 year old daughter - Kitana." *'Deception (Non-Canonical):' "Although Onaga had returned from the dead, he did not re-inhabit his original body. Sindel and Jade found his sarcophagus opened. His body remained, but the armor was missing. Strangely, the hieroglyphics in his tomb were similar to an ancient Edenian language. She discovered an incantation, inscribed by Onaga's holy men, that was intended to transport his soul back into its original body. As she was memorizing the spell, Onaga emerged from the shadows. Onaga could have defeated both Jade and Sindel, but instead he took sadistic pleasure in unleashing Kitana against them. He was a fool. Jade held off Kitana while Sindel thrust her Kwan Dao into the heart of the corpse. As she screamed the ancient incantation, Onaga's soul leapt from Reptile's body into its intended vessel. The corpse came to life and cried in agony as the Kwan Dao prevented its heart from reforming. Sindel held the blade firmly in place as Onaga returned to the cold sleep of death. With the Dragon King defeated, the realms were safe and Sindel's daughter, Kitana, was free from his spell. May Edenia know peace once more." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical):' "With the power of a God coursing through her, Sindel chose to undo the murder of her husband, Jerrod, at the hands of Shao Kahn. Reaching into The Heavens, she pulled his soul back to Edenia and made him flesh once more. The reunited Jerrod, Sindel and Kitana formed the Triad of the Just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Kahn." Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline